


smoke

by rantachi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, wheres the second year rei + kaoru content???? do i have to do everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantachi/pseuds/rantachi
Summary: "You smoke?" Rei's question is absentminded as he pulls out a cigarette, a post-live celebration, glancing up and down the blonde as he lights it effortlessly. Kaoru lets out a soft laugh, shaking his head."Never have before. First time for everything; gimmie a light, Sakuma."





	smoke

**Author's Note:**

> here you go you fuckers . i wrote something othrr then kaokoga . are you happy ?????
> 
> anyways i love second year rei and kaoru and also first year koga and adonis . ill do 2dn yr kaokoga at some point but i have a lot of feelings abt second yr rei and kaoru rn,
> 
> i can't get this to have spaces that i'm happy with so sorry for the weird formatting /=

It's way too late for anyone to be out, loitering at street corners and shady locations, but neither of them have ever cared that much about looking like a delinquent. The neon light from a half-working sign and a lamppost illuminate the street corner the two second years of UNDEAD are loitering under, celebrating an impromptu - but nonetheless spectacular - live.

 

"You smoke?" Rei's question is absentminded as he pulls out a cigarette, a post-live celebration, glancing up and down the blonde as he lights it effortlessly. Kaoru lets out a soft laugh, shaking his head.

"Never have before. First time for everything; gimmie a light, Sakuma." He waves a hand flippantly, using his other to snatch a cigarette out of the box Rei's holding before he can close it; the vampire snickers and flashes a sharp grin to Kaoru, flicking his lighter and holding it out. Kaoru responds with a slight smirk of his own, lights up his cigarette, and breathes.

 

 _(It tastes like shit,)_ he thinks weakly, fighting back the immediate urge to cough his lungs out, _(And it smells awful.)_ He loves it already.

 

"Ooh, such a bad kid, Kaoru-kun. I guess that's why you're in UNDEAD," Rei teases, takes a puff, and breathes out. Kaoru inwardly wants to choke on all the smoke in the groggy night air between them, but he just flashes a smile as he takes a drag himself.

"I'm learnin' from the best, Sakuma-san." He scoots a little closer to the vampire, trying to ignore the smoke - _surely he'll get used to it fast_ \- and enjoy the blaring neon lights from the somewhat half-hidden sign signalling an entrance to the venue they'd preformed at that night. _(He looks great illuminated in neon lights,)_ is the absentminded thought that flits through his head as Rei gives him a wide, fanged grin.

"You an' doggie both. 's flatterin' to see you both take after me so much, even growin' out your hair to match mine." Rei punctuates his statement with an exhale of smoke, stepping forward to wind his free arm around Kaoru, running his fingers through messy blonde hair unevenly thrown into a ponytail. Kaoru is very, very thankful that he has acting experience and that he has a cigarette in his mouth, giving a mute grin in response while he collected himself enough to reply.

 

He exhales, breathes smoke in what he hopes is a bit of a distance from Rei's face, and gives his friend a low laugh. "At least I'm not trying to mimic your speech patterns too, Sakuma-san. I think that our lil' pup has it worse then I do." 

"That's true," Rei muses, and smoke blows directly into Kaoru's face - he's getting used to it, at least, so he swallows the urge to cough - and gives a light smirk to the blonde. "But he ain't the one bein' a bad kid, hangin' out with someone like me after a live, havin' a smoke. You'll give doggie a run for his money if you keep this up~"

"Yeah, well," Breathe out smoke, pause, swallow. Kaoru thinks briefly about tonight's live, how exuberant everyone was, Rei center stage with neon lights blaring, about how far they'd already come since first year. He hopes any hint of embarrassment or happiness is somewhat hidden by the neon lights and darkness. "What can I say, Sakuma-san... maybe I'm more addicted to the neon lights and bad boys then Oogami is."

 

Rei lets out a loud, captivating laugh at that, a wild and pleased grin spreading across his face, illuminated by cigarette embers and neon lights, and drags Kaoru just a little closer.

"Such a delinquent, Kaoru-kun~ Truly a member of UNDEAD." He flicks embers at the concrete, drops his cigarette and puts it out under his foot, giving a fanged grin to the blonde as he grabbed Kaoru's arm. "Suppose that means a no-good boy like you ain't gonna be goin' home anytime soon?"

 

Kaoru breathes out smoke, drops his cigarette and grins, just a bit. "Yeah, I have time."


End file.
